


Maybe Alone

by nikkimao



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Again, Oops, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkimao/pseuds/nikkimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art: Rage & Serenity: Before and After</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the horrible title haha I just thought 'Not Alone' was pretty cliche.
> 
> Uhhh sad art again sorry but ya know feelings make art more meaningful?
> 
> Or something.
> 
> Also, silhouettes are the best- only tracing required woop.
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit off-colour, I'm new at this adjusting light levels thing heh.

**Author's Note:**

> _I need a little loving tonight_  
>  Hold me so I'm not falling apart~  
> A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
> Me and my broken heart 
> 
> \- " Me & My Broken Heart" By Rixton


End file.
